


Follow Me - an alternative ending

by LuxasTheIndian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxasTheIndian/pseuds/LuxasTheIndian
Summary: Hey everyone. As the title says, this is an alternative ending for Norische's brilliant story; Follow MeThis is just a nice wrap up after the events of the 'last chapter' of that story. I know I may have skipped a thing or two, since it would probably take me a few chapters to adress everything properly, but I do hope you still like the way it turned out. Also, we have different writings, so you may notice a thing or two that are not as in the main story, but please understand.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Follow Me - an alternative ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [norische](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norische/pseuds/norische). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [norische](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norische/pseuds/norische). Log in to view. 



> Just a heads up, again, since our writing is different, I tried my best to keep the style within Nori's boundaries. I hope I managed to achieve that
> 
> [...] or {...} = mindspeak  
> '...' = thought

* * *

‘it’s cold...’ Harry woke feeling the sting of cold hard floor against his skin. The room was dark, and it felt cramped. The air was damp, and it felt familiar to him somehow. His mind was fogged to the point that he could barely remember his name. His body was heavy, barely able to move his limbs and stretch his hands touching and feeling his surroundings. A door suddenly burst open in front of his eyes and the blinding lights from the outside made him flinch instantly.

The voice that came thundering made him froze in place “GET UP YOU THRASH, WHY AREN’T YOU CLEANING THE HOUSE YET?” his uncle’s voice ripped away his audition. That’s right, he was at the cupboard. He was back at home.

‘home’... the word had a sour taste in his mouth, it sounded wrong. It felt wrong.

He barely had any time to ratiocinate, the next thing he knew, he was being dragged outside by the hair. His ogre of an uncle threw the boy against the kitchen floor right next to a broom and a bucket of water “useless filthy bastard” he sneered and turned around, leaving the boy alone. There was nothing left to think about, he knew about his duties, he knew his worth in that house. No more than a house elf, or worse...

He stood with trembling legs and picked the broom for support.

‘If only I had a real home...’ he blinked back a tear

Then he blinked again

Another voice, this time not so loud, invaded his mind as he squinted and adjusted his eyes to the new familiar place. The light was dim and there stood a man a few feet away from him

“Harry, do you understand? You need to go back to the Dursleys. They are your only source of protection from the Dark Lord” the gentle soft voice from Dumbledore echoed inside the walls of his head. Even though he was covered in his school vest, he still felt a shivering cold running across his spine. Trembling, he shook his head trying to assimilate those words

“but they are mean to me, they beat me, Professor. Please don’t make me go, let me stay here” he heard his voice coming out, but he never even thought about saying that. It was like his body was on autopilot

The old bearded man let out a gentle smile and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder “I’m sorry my boy, you must endure, it’s the way it’s supposed to be. You need to defeat the Dark Lord, it’s your destiny” the words surrounded his ears and he sighed. It was the way things were supposed to be, he needed to endure the torture of returning to his ‘home’ once again, that was his destiny after all. To defeat the Dark Lord. Things would probably get rougher at the Dursley’s, but that’s just his life. There’s no way around it.

‘His destiny’... maybe all that suffering was his destiny after all

He sighed. Dumbledore’s touch suddenly felt like heavy chains dragging his body down, taking his breath away slowly as he felt that same cold feeling from before

‘If only I could change my destiny...’ feeling his lungs heavy, he grasped for air

Then he blinked once again

“Harry, Harry, hurry. It's Hermione” an exasperated voice rushed past him as a young boy ran towards the infirmary. Harry recognized Ron’s fire hair waving across the corridors of the Wizard School. He hesitated for a second before his legs started to move on their own, quickly catching up the pace which his friend was running. The moment they stepped inside the white medical ward, Harry felt that – now familiar – cold spreading across his chest, burning and stinging his very living organs. He thought for a second that he would die right there, as he watched Ron falling on his knees on the side of the bed that held Hermione. The girl was paler than ever, white as a candle.

It didn’t take long for him to realize the situation he was in. The professors all standing around the bed, some with a tear rolling down their cheeks, but mostly with a sad look plastered on their faces. Hermione was laying there, peacefully. His world spun the second he heard Dumbledore whispering “...it was the basilisk, she stared right into his eyes, there is nothing we can do about it” his hand moved to cover the girl’s face with the thin white sheet. Ron’s wail echoed through the room, across the corridors, outside the castle, even in the deep dark forest. The scream made Harry aware of what had happened. She was gone.

Harry felt his knees wobble and he crashed on the floor, the hard-cold floor. That familiar sensation of being helpless in the floor again. Tears begin to flow down his cheeks, quickly puddling in front of him. He grabbed his chest, feeling a terrible pain strike. Like some sort of thread had pulled violently his heart

“it’s your destiny, Harry. They are dying because you couldn’t kill the Dark Lord yet... They are dying because of you, look” the white bearded old man whispered to Harry, as he put his hand on his shoulders again and pointed towards the boy who had been screaming on the floor. When Harry raised his head, his breath caught. He saw both Ron and Hermione, laying there peacefully, with their hands held together across their chest, with a flower on top. Both his friends, dead.

He couldn’t breathe anymore. His friends died because of him. Because he was a wimp, a weakling, a useless filthy bastard, like his uncle always told him, like all the people always told him. There was nothing he could do about it; he could only endure it. It was his destiny after all...

‘friends...’ the words had a bitter-sweet taste on his mouth. The only source of strength that kept him going through all those years. The only thing that kept him sane in that dungeon prison that was his house. The only thing that kept him alive... gone...

‘if only I could have them back...’ he closed his eyes, wishing that all that would disappear

He blinked

The heavy strong feeling of seeing his best friends dead still clung to his chest. He looked around and could only see the lights illuminating the stone walls of Hogwarts’ corridors. Without much strength left in his legs, he leaned back against the wall next to a door. A classroom. There were people inside. He moved ever so slowly, grasping the stones, trying to keep his feet and with a little effort he could hear people talking

“...what about Black?” he heard a voice, a man’s voice, asking a bit louder than a whisper. He didn’t recognize the voice properly, but he could tell it wasn’t a stranger

“He received the kiss last night. Sirius Black is gone” the other man answered, not a single hint of feeling hidden in his voice, just plain cold truth. But this voice he recognized; he had just heard it too. With a little peek, he could see Dumbledore standing right in front of a desk, talking to Severus.

If he hadn’t been resting against the wall, Harry would certainly have hit the ground again. Every ounce of power had suddenly left his body. Sirius Black, his godfather, the only family he had, was also gone. Sentenced for a crime he did not commit. No one was able to save him, damn, Harry didn’t even know if anyone tried to save him. The only thing he knew, was that cold. The same old cold that had been clinging to him since forever. Now it grew wider, spreading across all over his body. Inside and out, he felt every fiber of his body being shred to pieces. The pain, it was impossible to hold inside. There was no one left for whom he could ask for help, no one. He looked inside the room again, searching for something... anything... anything that he could desperately grab to save him from the pitch-black void his soul was being dragged on

The look on Snape’s face was very calm, but as soon as he spoke, you could feel the worry emanating through his voice “What about the boy? Black was his only family” his hands were crossed together in front of his mouth; it was barely audible what he asked. Harry frowned. Snape was never one to show concern, much less towards Harry. He knew the man only harbored feelings of hate towards him. But then... why that concern on his voice?

“It’s better this way. Without friends or family to stand on his way, he’ll be able to live up to the prophecy. Now he can fight with his life against the Dark Lord, after all, there’s nothing left for him to live for” Dumbledore spoke, the sound of his voice felt like needles penetrating deeply inside Harry’s skin. Even though it was soft spoken, it felt like he had his body torn in different places. It was anything but gentle.

But maybe... maybe he was right after all...

Maybe it was better that way. Now that he had no one, he didn’t have to worry about hurting anyone. He could focus on living to accomplish what he was born to do. The only thing that he was useful. To kill Voldemort. It was his destiny after all

Harry slowly fell to the ground. He didn’t even notice he was crying until the tears started to wet his vest. He hugged his knees to his chest, buried his face in between them and closed his eyes. Wishing whole heartedly that this would all be over. He didn’t have a home, he didn’t have a choice, he didn’t have friends and now he didn’t have any family...

‘family...’ he sobbed

‘I wonder what it’s like to have a family...’

He blinked

And blinked again

He slowly raised his head, sort of hoping that he would be somewhere else again, but at the same time fearing he would have to face another nightmare. Unfortunately, nothing of the sort happened. He was still sitting on the hard-cold floor, with tears strolling down his soft skin.

In the end, that was his life, it was his living nightmare. He couldn't escape it.

He closed his eyes again, finally letting go of everything. Feeling the coldness freezing his body, slowly losing his senses. The pain that lacerated his body, finally receding to its final spot. Where his heart once beat fast and vigorous, now it was slow and far paced with the cold enveloping it. He felt his body falling deep into the void

Then...

“Harry? What are you doing there?” that very familiar snarky tone came from across the corridor

‘Draco...’ Harry sighed, the very last person he would want to see before his death. One of the first causes of his headaches in the early years of school, that somehow managed to keep pestering him throughout the years. If he was going to die, he’d rather die alone than being humiliated by Draco again.

The boy came close, wearing his casual green Slytherin robes. But there was something different on him. Something... warm... His hair was longer, just below his shoulders, and it had a very pretty braid on each side. His walk was regal, but even then, he looked so open, so approachable. His aura emanated something unusual, something so warm that Harry couldn’t quite describe. Draco was beaming, he was beautiful. Breathtaking even.

He leaned down and grabbed Harry’s cheeks on his hands, tilting his head up to look into the big teary green eyes “Harry, what’s wrong luv? Why are you here? Why are you so cold?” his voice was soothing, it poured concern, worry, and that same warmth he felt before, except now it was quickly spreading across Harry’s face from where Draco’s hand had touched him. His eyes, those gray orbs fixated on Harry and showed nothing but... love?

‘luv? He called me luv...’ Harry whispered inside his head. Too shocked to struggle, Harry felt his body being dragged inside the room. Draco led him towards the man that was sitting in the desk, Severus.

“father, Harry was outside your room. He’s ice cold, I think something happened” Draco spoke, quickly taking of his robe and putting over Harry’s. Then he pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s cheek and whispered “it’s ok, you’re going to be fine”

‘huh? Father? What is...’ Harry stood there, appalled by the actions until he felt himself being dragged again, but this time by Severus, who quickly brought the boy close to him

“Harry, what’s wrong son? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?” he felt the man’s hand enveloping him into a hug, and that same warmth from Draco’s hand, now was spreading across his body from where Severus had touched him. His pain quickly diminished with every word that left their mouths “Chris, go get Nori...”

‘Son... I’m his son?’ the stunned look on his face never left, his mind was foggy but something was stirring that gray cloud inside, and quickly

He heard Severus speaking beside him, and suddenly he realized another boy, who had been going through some potion on a table beside the wall. The boy quickly turned and went to Harry, with a frown on his face that indicated his deep worry looking at him “Oh gods, luv, what happened? Are you sick?” he asked softly, pressing his hands to Harry’s head trying to feel his temperature. The touch once again radiating that warm energy that now permeated Harry’s body effusively “I’ll go get Nori, stay still” he announced and left the room running

‘Chris, Nori...’ Harry felt his head clearing with every name, every touch, every drop of love that sipped into his body. His heart felt a sharp pain and he grabbed his chest tightly. His knees buckled.

Perhaps this was all another nightmare, it’s just a light in the end of the tunnel that will be swallowed by the darkness as soon as Harry approaches it. Hope is useless.

But then why...

Harry felt Severus hands holding him in place, preventing him from falling. And soon after Draco was right beside him, with one arm around his waist, helping him.

Another tearing cold pain struck Harry’s chest and he pressed his hands even tighter, feeling like his very heart would rip open. His breathing became unsteady and his scar suddenly started to ache. Not your regular pain, no, the strongest pain Harry has ever felt. Worse than ten ‘crucios’ held together against him. A pain so strong that his mind could only think of a simple solution to get rid of it

‘die...’

Harry closed his eyes prepared to let it go of his very life just to be free from that horrific pain. But then he felt it… The deepest, warmest, strongest feeling he had ever felt. A feeling so strong that it knocked away all the pain that was there a second ago. His breathe caught and it became steady again when he opened his eyes. There, stood Norische. Pulling him tight against his strong chest, wrapping his arms around him. Enveloping him in every bit of love that he had. With the biggest smile across his face, he leaned down and caught Harry’s lip tight into his.

“come now my luv, Angel is waiting for us” he listened to Nori whisper in his ear, and his mate’s breathing crackled the last layer of cold that tried to cover Harry’s heart. His children; Michael, Daniel, Angelina... his angel...

Finally, it all made sense.

Harry’s mind rushed a thousand miles, quickly remembering everything that he had forgotten. His friends, his home, his own destiny... his own family.

He closed his eyes again. He had finally found his peace.

At least...

For...

A whimper...?

Harry heard a strident sound in the back of his head. A cry so viciously loud that could properly knock out any creature with a sensible audition. God it was so loud.

[Why is Angel crying so loud? For Merlin’s sake...] he whispered in his head, only this time there was an instant answer. Not on his mind though

“HARRY!” The three mates shouted at the same time, throwing themselves on him, but very carefully, as there was a very moody Angelina laying beside his daddy. They embraced Harry and Angel at the same time, making the poor boy grasp for air

“hey... I’ve missed you” Harry whispered between his husbands, as he let his tears roll down his cheeks and held his little baby close to his chest. Feeling the relief of being embraced by the people he loved.

After what looked like hours, they parted the hug session. Harry found himself comfortable in their bed with baby Angelina on his lap. Michael and Daniel were soon by his side when Severus and Remus brought them after hearing the scream from their sons. Remus hugged Harry so tightly that once again, the poor boy had to grasp for air to survive. Severus, against all the odds, also hugged him, but of course, he whispered a good threat on his ear for the scare Harry gave them. Sirius came in a minute later, with his pants down to his knees as he rushed out of the bathroom to see his godson. He was about to hug Harry, when Nori growled and bared his fangs to him. Only then he realized the cold breeze that had been swaying across his jewels, and quickly pulled his pants up. Severus shook his head at the scene, it was truly unbelievable how nothing was ordinary near that boy. Everyone in the room chuckled.

Harry was finally back home, in the arms of his beloved family; his parents, his husbands and his children. The only problem was... He was very much confused to what the hell happened. The last thing he remember was piercing Voldemort with Godric’s Sword and then a flash.

Chris was the first to break the explanation, catching the confused look on Harry’s face “gods Harry, you were out for two whole weeks. At first, we thought you were dead, but Madam Pomfrey checked on you and said you were in a heavy coma” he sighed, remembering the whole scenario wasn’t comfortable. Seeing Harry’s body layered there on the floor, it felt like his heart had stopped and when they heard Nori’s scream, it felt like his heart would explode from the pain and despair that they felt

Harry was stunned with the information. He tried moving his legs but he found they were surprisingly heavy, solely because he hadn’t used them for such a long time “what about Voldemort, is he dead? Did we win?”

Severus let out a loud sigh before answering that question “Quite honestly, son, you should start to worry more about yourself. But yes, we won. The Dark Lord is dead, very, very dead, mind you. And his minions were all captured, at least the few that remained”

Harry inhaled deeply and then let out a very heavy sigh, pure relief written all over his body as he relaxed against the pillows. It was finally over. He had finally defeated the Dark Lord. He was finally free of every inch of prophecy or whatever they wanted to throw at him. Now he could dedicate his life to his family, like he had been planning ever since he bonded with his mates.

“a coma, huh?” he whispered, more to himself than anything, just for the sake of understanding

It was Draco who answered this time, while the others felt the tension on their shoulders, he had managed to keep a leveled head until now. He didn’t let himself get down, both for his sake and for the sake of his family. Besides, if there was something that Harry Potter was used to, was making miracles happen, that’s what he learned from very early “Yes, after you struck the sword across Voldemort’s chest. It began glowing very quickly and soon it exploded in your hands. Nori was thrown back by the explosion, but luckily his wings protected him at the right time. Unfortunately, he didn’t manage to get you away”

Harry nodded, letting the information sink in before asking again “but then, how did I survive?”

Nori smiled warmly at his mate and patted Angel’s head “this little Angel saved you”

“WHAT? HOW?” Harry shouted, but quickly apologized the second his daughter whimpered in his arm. He pressed a kiss to her head to calm her

“well, to be honest we don’t know for sure. The only thing I remember is seeing the light of the explosion and very briefly I saw Angelina apparating into your arms. Somehow, she managed to shield you from the explosion. And no scars left, is she or is she not your daughter?” Nori also pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head, which made the pretty girl giggle

The boy could barely believe, if not for his mate telling him that story, he would say it was a blatant lie. But he knew better. He knew that the love for his family, the love for his daughter had saved him that day. She was truly a miracle in their lives.

Catching the sudden change in the atmosphere, Severus, Remus and Sirius took the babies into their arms and headed outside, to give the boys a little privacy. After all, they needed to talk to straighten things up [don’t be too harsh on him, son] Remus whispered to his son, who had a very serious look on his face

[don’t worry, he has already proved that he won’t break so easily] Nori replied, a small grin appearing on his face

As soon as the doors shut. Chris and Draco stood from the bed to stand behind Nori, leaving Harry in clear range for the very pissed vampyre. Chris casted a silence charm just before Nori growled loud “Harry James Potter Snape!” his eyes were glowing red and Harry quickly curled himself, trying to hide from the fury of his alpha “you are hereby forbidden of putting your life in danger ever again” he barked and reached out for Harry’s chin, lifting his head up to meet his eyes “I thought I had lost you...” the last words, barely more than a whisper, were followed by a stream of tears that washed Norische’s face.

Seeing that, Harry couldn’t hold back his own tears, and threw himself in the arms of his mate, burying his face on the crook of his neck. Sobbing. Chris and Draco joined them, also sobbing, as they enveloped Harry in the most warm and desperate embrace the boy had ever received. When they finally calmed down, Harry slowly turned his head, catching Draco’s eyes. The same eyes that had saved him from his nightmare, just before he could be pulled into nothingness. He smiled and kissed Draco with passion, making the blond boy weak on his knee. When they parted, Harry had the softest smile on his face “thank you for saving me. I love you”

They stood there for a few seconds, trying to understand what had just happened. Harry chuckled and moved his head, catching Chris lips into his into another passionate kiss. He left Chris's lips a bit swollen before parting “I also love you, thanks for taking care of me” Chris was stunned, to say the least, but he couldn’t deny his heart beating vigorously. Loud enough that Nori teased him for playing a drum on his chest. Harry chuckled at the comment, but said nothing, as he finally turned and seized his alpha’s lips. The kiss was desperate, yet passionate. It was strong, filled with lust, but it carried the warmth and the love that they both needed so much. When they finally parted, both boys were breathless. They broke the kiss, but they never broke the eye contact. With confidence, Harry stated “I don’t think I’ll ever love you enough. My mate”

[what was that?] Draco asked, watching the scene dumbfound

[I-I don’t know] Chris answered, still a bit stunned

[Who cares? He just came out and said he loves us, so let’s show him how much we love him too] Nori answered, throwing a quick glance to his mates

* * *

As soon as Harry’s body hit the mattress, he was already naked. Nori had viciously ripped off all his clothes. Draco and Cris worked on taking off their clothes and Nori’s. As Nori dove into Harry’s neck, he could feel the boy trembling beneath his body. His erection already brushing against Nori’s stomach. Harry was letting out soft mewls every time the hot mouth of his husband touched his bare skin. Not much later, Norische made his way towards the bottom of his mate, sliding his tongue all across his body. It was the cue for the other two to start. Draco captured Harry’s swollen lips on his and worked with his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, almost suffocating the boy with it. Chris went to do what he did best, sucking dick. When his wet mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock, the boy tried to retract his hips, trying to get away from that sudden burst of pleasure that had hit his body. It was futile, however. Nori had placed his hands strongly on Harry’s thighs, spreading them apart so he could find his pretty hole.

[oh god, I’ve missed this...] he whispered for his mates, everyone groaned softly at those words. All of them had been missing the sexual contact between them, ever since Harry was in coma, they simply didn’t have the mind to bond anymore. It was like there was a missing piece on their puzzle. But now it was complete again, everything fit together

Nori unceremoniously invaded Harry’s inside with his tongue, sharply moving around his inner walls, not only tasting his mate, but also making sure to carve the taste in his memory. Harry groaned loud and came, for the first time. Chris swallowed happily the energy juice that his partner had released, and soon after he exchanged places with Draco, allowing Harry to taste his own juice in his mouth. Nori played with the pink button for a while and then he proceeded to prepare his husband with his fingers. At first one, Harry moaned but didn’t let go of Chris sweet mouth. Then two, and the boy jerked in the bed, feeling his insides being explored by his favorite fingers. When Nori found the sweet spot, he could feel Harry already tensing, ready to shoot another stream of his seed

“fuck yourself on his dick” he ordered to Draco. The blond didn’t protest, he simply lubed himself and Harry, and slowly downed his body onto Harry’s cock. They both moaned loudly, to Nori’s pleasure. There was nothing hotter than seeing his husbands moaning in pleasure. Except, maybe, when he was the one providing said pleasure.

He played with Harry’s entrance and Draco’s dick at the same time. Both losing breath very quickly, and both moaning louder each time. When he felt that they were going to cum, he stopped. Seeing the look of complete ruined lust in their faces, he grinned.

“make him suck you” he ordered Chris this time. Chris was more than happy to lap up on Harrys face, and put his dick inside his mouth. Harry thought about protesting, but his body was burning with desire and pleasure, he let himself go in the hands of his husband. He tasted Chris, at first it was a little off, but soon it started tasting good. Within a minute, he was already sucking his mate just the way he had been sucked moments ago, dancing with his tongue across Chris’ dick. Around his shaft, down and up its body. He was so entertained that he even got Chris’ balls. Which made the boy throw his head back with the pleasure.

Nori was so hard that he was leaking like a faucet. Draco saw and put his hands down, catching a few goblets and sucking it gladly the taste of his mate. With that, Nori decided it was time for the main event. He lubed his cock and slowly introduced into Harry’s wanton hole. When the boy felt the intrusion, he moaned, but it was muffled by the cock deep in his throat. Nori begun the movements, slowly, then fast, then slow again, only to increase its speed once more. Harry came the moment he felt his alpha’s cock to the base, and so did Draco when he felt the seed of his husband flooding him. They whimpered with the sensitivity, but Nori simply wasn’t letting go. Chris and Draco switched places, and now Chris was rocking himself on Harry’s cock, which was fully hard again after Nori pressed his cock against his weak spot. Draco turned, and instead of putting his cock inside Harry’s mouth, he leaned down to let him suck on his tender hole. While Harry sucked at the pink softness that was Draco’s ass, Nori increased his movements, thrusting harder and deeper inside Harry. Chris almost lost when Draco bent to suck on his jumping cock, all the time keeping his ass open to the voracious tongue of Harry, who had been pleased with the taste of his blond husband. Nori was so excited that he increased his pace even more, making Harry lose his breathe momentarily. He turned Chris head and took his breath away with a deep hot kiss, and finally he couldn’t hold any longer. With one final deep thrust, he buried himself inside Harry and let his thick cream flood the inside walls of his lovely mate, who in turn was flooding the deepest part of Chris, who was creaming Draco’s mouth.

After that hot session, they all tumbled on the bed, curling next to each other after casting some cleaning spells on their bodies. Harry was so spent and sore that he barely managed to snuggle on Nori’s arm before passing out. Draco curled on the other side and Chris rested his head on Nori’s lower parts, passing out wrapped between his legs. They were all happy and satisfied.

* * *

It was Nori who woke up first with a cry from the other room. Groaning, he slowly adjusted himself trying to get up from the bundle of hot husbands that were cuddled upon him. He left the room and went for the nursery to find that little Daniel was in the brink of throwing a tantrum inside his crib. He picked the young baby into his arm and rocking slowly he spoke to his son “hey little prince, what’s wrong? What made you so upset?” he nuzzled on his son nose.

Suddenly he gasped, images of a young blond baby flooded his head, telling him just why little Daniel was so upset “what the…” his shock came on his voice and stayed as soon as he realized that his four months old son had just invaded his mind. Nori wasn’t the best at Occlumancy, but he was a vamp, and as such he had far more control on his mind than regular wizards. For a little baby to manage to sneak up on him like that… He sighed and chuckled looking at his son, who had stopped crying for the time

“everything all right, Nori? Is it Dan?” Chris whispered, trying not to wake the other babies, as he stepped inside the room to check on his mate.

Nori turned to Chris with a grin “sorry to wake you, luv. Our son just flooded my head with images of what had made him upset” he stated, already moving to the little cabinet to pick up new nappies. He sort of expected Chris to have a reaction at his comment, but he was surprised when the boy simple chuckled and shook his head

Catching the small confused brows of his mate, Chris explained “honestly, luv, after Harry and Angel, I can say that hardly anything will surprise me again” he smiled and watched as Nori expertly changed their son. At first, they were so bad with those chores, but now it seemed like they were born with those skills. They could change their children with eyes closed nowadays, which is exactly what happens almost every night when one of them gets up to tend to their babies.

Placing a kiss on a very sleepy blond baby, Nori slowly put his son back in the crib and checked to see if the others were still sleeping. He wrapped his arms around Chris waist and they walked back into their bedroom. Nori left a small chuckle escape his mouth and a smile appeared right after when he watched the scene in front of him

[I’m so damn lucky, I must be the luckiest vamp in the world] He whispered to Chris and scrapped his teeth against his neck, to which the boy moaned ever so softly

Harry was all cuddled with Draco, the blond with his arms wrapped tightly around his husband’s waist as they slept. Chris also smiled tenderly at the scene [I’d say we are the lucky ones to have you, Nori. I doubt anyone could manage to bring us together like you did] he whispered back, turning to press a kiss into his mate’s lip. They returned to bed and the bundle of naked hot bodies was set again.

* * *

In the next morning, Harry was the last to wake up, to no one’s surprise, really. The classes were still suspended due to the fact that part of the castle was being rebuilt after the big-bang explosion that occurred at the war. Almost half of it had been damaged to some degree, and the Headmistress decided it was a good opportunity to make quick amends in the castle that should have been made thousands of years ago. The students were both back in their homes, or in their dormitories, since there was no threat left to their safety.

Harry had just got out of the shower when he heard a little whimper coming out of the nursery. He walked over to check on the babies, and made a quick change to Michael’s nappy. Angel and Dan were fast asleep, never bothered by their brother’s cry. Harry exited the room, and went to the common area, not quite paying attention to who was there as he walked in “I think the kids will be hungry in a few, I just changed Michael’s nappy” he said and halted when Nori threw him a glare. A sudden shiver ran up his spine, he knew he had done something wrong, he just didn’t know what. That is until he heard someone clearing its throat on the chair on the other side of the room

“good, you’re finally awake. And in one piece it seems” Pari stood and walked over to the boy, who now had realized just how bad the situation was as he flushed from head to toe. Thankfully he had slipped sweater pants on before walking around, but his upper half was still naked “although now that this chaos is over, I would expect more of a respectful posture from all of you” she grinned before adding lowly “perhaps we’ll need to have a little ‘talk’ later” her brows shot up when she heard the prominent growl from behind her, as Nori quickly stood from the couch glaring daggers at her. Quickly she realized just how bad of a joke she had just made and quickly apologized “sorry, it was a bad joke. I promised I’d never touch them again”

Harry could feel the air in the room heating up so quickly, his body practically moved on its own to stand next to his husbands, who were standing behind Norische. Then suddenly he saw Nori bowing with his hands held together in front of him while Chris and Draco dropped to their knees beside him

[Harry, kneel. Now!] he heard Chris whispering in his head and quickly dropped to his knees to match his mates. Not even realizing that Draco had conjured a silk shirt to cover his upper half in the middle.

“I apologize deeply for my mate’s posture, Ma’am. I promise that I will train and punish him as I see fit” Nori spoke strongly at the same time as he sent some ‘memories’ to Harry of a spanking he had received a few weeks ago. The boy blushed and sunk his head even lower with the images

Pari stepped closer, with a chuckle she said “rise my children, I don’t wish for you to be so reserved with me. We’re family after all” she hugged Nori and pressed a kiss to his forehead then moved to hold Harry tightly in her arms. For a brief second Harry could hear the sigh of relief escaping the woman’s mouth, but he thought it was only his imagination. When she parted, she ruffled his already disheveled hair and smiled warmly “I’m really glad you’re safe. Please be more careful next time, ok?” she said and the boy could only nod

She moved back to her chair and seated, while the boys took their places in the couch next to their husband “However, now that everything is back to normal, you are expected to behave as royalty, after all you are our princes. So please keep that in mind, not for me, but for the sake of our family” she had a small smile on her lips, that indicated that she was not mad or anything, just having a casual chat with her family

Nori nodded and smiled back, appreciating the effort that Pari was making to put up with his husbands’ lack of etiquette. After the incident with Draco, she kept her distance from interfering in their formal manners, but now Nori would have to properly assume his role as leading alpha of his pack. 

They talked for a few hours. Severus had gone out to help the Headmistress with the rebuilding of some parts of the castle. Remus was out shopping for materials that he would use in his next classes, while also sparing the time to check on the Gryffindors that were in the castle. Sirius was busy with a bunch of late assignments he postponed previously due to the upcoming war. Which left Nori, Chris, Draco and Harry alone with the babies and Pari. Soon the little ones woke and the boys went to get them so Nori could one at a time. Although, Angelina was hungrier than her brothers recently, so Nori always finished with a good bottle of formula. Pari laughed really hard when she heard what little Daniel had managed to do with his dad

“you know, those three are going to give you a lot of trouble, I can tell already” she wiped away a tear from her eyes, she had laughed her heart out “especially when the others come…” she said very low, but it was enough to send three husbands jumping across the couch

“w-what do you mean, ma’am?” Draco was the first to ask, his face had that unusual glint of despair glistening in his eyes as he nursed Dan to sleep on his arms

Pari all but laughed at the sudden question, but managed to keep a neutral tone to her voice, exempting any kind of tease that would normally do to them. She recognized that all of them were too young to be thinking in expanding the family, especially after going through a rather turbulent pregnancy that was Nori’s “well, I can’t say we are not expecting more precious jewels from you, particularly since you are a in a four-mate relationship. But that’s just my big momma heart wishing for more grandchildren” she smiled and dropped the matter

Draco, Chris and Harry exchanged a quick glance, the three with worried looks, but not to the point of stressing over it, yet… Although soon after Harry let a loud thought escape his mind [I think I’d like to try carrying his baby…]

He only realized what he had just whispered when a loud sigh from Chris broke him out of his delusion [That answers one. I guess I wouldn’t mind as well, I had already debated this with Nori when we first bonded years ago] Chris hummed a song so little Michael didn’t wake up from all the fuss they were making on the matter. Harry was beet red, he had to learn to control that mindspeak thing, but at least he was glad that his feelings were not alone

Draco blinked staring at the ceiling of the room, just letting the soft warm love that was emanating from his mates sink into his mind [If you two are sure about it, then I’d be glad to be part of it as well. That is, as long as Norische wouldn’t mind having three more brats to take care]

Nori giggled hearing his husbands mindspeaking, it was a serious matter, but he could only be elated with the outcome [of course I wouldn’t, my luv. We have a big house, so we need a big family. Though, I’d ask you to hold your pretty asses for a while, at least until we graduate and settle down] he winked to Draco, who promptly answered him with a ‘dummy’

Pari watched as the four boys smiled and winked at each other, whatever they had talked between them, it surely had worked out fine. She was happy to see their family coming along so nicely, after all the unfortunate events that they lived through. Their old ‘families’ abuses had left scars on each of them, but even so, together they had managed to heal each other’s injuries, and as time went by, they would only grow stronger as one. She was glad her godson had such a fortunate fate with those mates. With another laugh, Pari stood and kissed each one of her children and grandchildren, said her goodbyes and left to resume her work.

* * *

The day went by fairly quiet. Nori went back to work on his potion reports, surrounded by dozens of books. Draco and Chris went back to ShadowHaven to study on some books they had gathered from the vaults and never had the time to properly read them. And Harry was basically under house arrest by Madam Pomfrey, she had threatened to bind him under a curse to stop him from walking around while he still was recovering from his coma, so he decided to read on a bunch of baby’s psychology books, perhaps in an attempt to better understand how their kids were so ‘unique’ in such early stages of their lives.

It wasn’t until evening that they received more guests. A very worried Mrs. Weasley came in almost jumping at poor Harry’s neck when she saw him up and about. Followed closely by her full pack, and Hermione. After Harry gave Mrs. Weasley and the other the appropriate time to check his well-being, he quickly proceeded to throw his arms around Ron and Hermione’s neck, tumbling with the two of them in the couch and burying his face on them. Soon river of tears were streaming down his cheek and his grip tightened around them, making sure they were actually real and alive. Neither one of the couple understood the weird behavior of their friend, but also neither said anything, they only hugged him back and let his tears run dry on their shoulders. It was only much later, when they were sharing dinner at the table, that Nori, as sneaky as he could, managed to pull Ron and Hermione apart and tell them about Harry’s nightmare. Hence, explaining his behavior previously. Nori wasn’t surprised when the couple gasped together hearing the story. He himself was in a bit of a shock the first time he heard Harry telling them about his ‘afterlife experience’ – as Severus described – and could only pull his mate closer to his chest, hugging him tightly and whispering soothing words to his terrified husband.

It took a great deal of his courage to tell his partners about his experience, but Harry decided it was something he needed to do, after all they were his family, and if not for them, he would have never returned. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Chris pressed a soft nap to his cheek, wiping away his tears. And soon he was being embraced and snuggled on Nori’s chest. The fear and insecurity he felt was washed away and replaced by the pure deep love that his mate was pouring on him. He was indeed blessed to have such a wonderful family. Maybe the Harry from the past would not have accepted their love, perhaps thinking he was undeserving of such bless, but now was different. He accepted their love because he knew it was his place, his home, and he could easily love them back

* * *

*** 2 years later ***

[Chris, did you pack the clothes?] Nori asked while he went through preparing some baby formula and bottling them up

[Yes sir, and I’ve also sent an owl with your reports from the previous study to father] he answered. It had been two years since the end of the war and death of the Dark Lord. Nori was promptly following his dream carrier as a Potion Master under the teachings of none other than the Great Potion Master Severus Snape, his father. The fact that they were leaving on a little vacation trip was a little worrying for Nori, since he would have to catch up on quite a pile of studies when they got back. But oh well, if it was for his family, he would gladly do it

[Someone is rather obedient today, huh? Your bubble butt still sore from yesterday, luv?] Draco teased. He knew Chris was probably blushing right now, even though he couldn’t see from the kitchen, where he had been packing some lunch that Lista had prepared for them. The fact that Chris had been pouting a lot lately got Nori very upset at the boy’s attitude the previous night, so he got a beautiful session of spanking by his alpha. Draco and Harry were forced to watch, and while it wasn’t their asses on the line, they could still feel the pain just from looking

[Quiet Draco. Stop teasing him or you’ll be the next tonight] Nori hissed through his mind. His patience was running thin lately with his mates. Somehow Chris’ pregnancy made him moody practically all the time, and Draco’s pregnancy made him a complete brat. What a time to have two of his mates pregnant. Although, it was to be expected. During the war thing, Nori was pregnant, so none of his mates went into season. The next year their season was fairly weak as well, probably due to the babies still being too young and dependable of their parents. But this year… Oh god. Chris was the first to go into season, around April, it was a complete carnage, seven whole days without sleeping properly. Everytime one of the boys tried to leave the bed, Chris immediately pounced on them and dragged them back with feral strength. It was so intense that one day, Nori had to apparate with Harry from their bedroom, just so Harry could breath and not panic with the whole situation. Then, when they thought it couldn’t be worse, Draco went into season in the next month. Two complete weeks of sexual energy filling their bedroom. Draco wasn’t as possessive as Chris, so at least one of the boys could leave the room at a time, the problem was that whoever was left behind had to endure Draco’s sex overdrive. Chris and Harry passed out a couple of times during that event. Then Harry was the last, in June. It was barely a week, but it was complete opposite to the other boys. While Chris and Draco were sex maniacs, Harry was all soft and cuddly. He spent the whole day clinging to one of his mates, and snuggling them in the bed. It was so cute and adorable that he ended up driving their husbands insane with lust, and his vanilla scent only made things worse. Nori, Chris and Draco had to sip a calming potion every now and then so they wouldn’t end up hurting Harry. The only thing Harry regretted from that experience, was not being able to sit properly for the next week, other than that everyone was unanimous in saying that Harry’s season was by far the best one. So, with said events, it was no surprise that Chris and Draco ended up pregnant, which could be a handful. At least Harry was safe… or so they thought…

[Harry, are you better babe? Do want to eat your breakfast yet?] Nori asked, his voice filled with so much concern that the other two mates were also worrying just hearing

[No, please, no. I just puked everything I had inside me, I think even my stomach came out this time. I can’t fathom the thought of food right now] Harry answered as he walked out of the shower. He had to take another one after dirtying his clothes

[hmm, luv, how long have you been sick already?] Draco asked, humming while he made his way to the bedroom to check on his mate

[I don’t know, a week or so. Ah, I’m so tired…] Harry answered, clearly letting the tiredness in his voice sip through their link

[Do you want to cancel the trip? We can go another day, perhaps when you’re feeling better] Chris asked, a bit reluctant at first, because he really wanted to go on this trip with his family, but he knew his husband’s health was more important

[No! We are going. I won’t let an upset stomach mess our plans; we’ve been planning this trip for months now. I know how much you want to go, and so do I] He answered almost immediately. He didn’t know for how long that stupid stomach would jeopardize his routine, but he sure as hell was not letting that affect his mates

Harry was seating on the bed nursing Angel in his arms. As Draco got closer, Harry let out a low growl towards him. When he realized what he had done, he quickly apologized to his partner “I-I’m sorry hon, I don’t know why I did that. Sorry” he cast his head low ashamed

Draco chuckled and enveloped his arms around his bundle of joy, Harry and Angel had become the most valuable treasure in his life, as well as Nori, Chris, Michael and Daniel [guys, I have good news and bad news for you] Draco smirked

[What? What happened? What’s wrong?] Nori almost growled from where he was in the room, quickly standing and turning back to their bedroom to check on his husbands

[Calm down luv, nothing’s wrong. The good news is, Harry is pregnant] everyone gasped, but then again, no one was really surprised [the bad news is, Harry is pregnant] then they gasped again, but this time they understood the context. Having two mates pregnant at once was already hard, but now they had three… Nori fainted in the staircase

They ended up late for their first day of vacation, due to a quick alteration to their plans. First, they rescued Nori from his despair of having three mates pregnant at the same time, then they took Harry to the doctor, so he could get checked and see if everything was alright. Turns out he was really pregnant, four weeks in and Norische was the father, same for the other boys. They contacted everyone to let them know, and finally they headed to their beach house in California. Norische had purchased the residence at the start of the year, saying it would be a good runaway from their daily lives every once in a while. The boys argued about it at first, but it only took a glance with narrowed eyes from their alpha to understand the decision was set, there was no arguing to be done anymore. Now they were glad, with the freezing cold temperatures, all they wanted was to enjoy a good hot weather and watch as their kids played on the beach. Even Severus and Remus said they were going to pay a visit on the weekend, to which everyone was surprised, especially when Remus said in all capital letters that his mate needed a little tan. He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, next thing he saw was his head being smashed with a pillow. Ever since they married, Severus and Remus had taken their relationship to a new level of intimacy, neither one felt uncomfortable exposing their feelings in public anymore. They went out on regular dates and picked up their life as a couple to make it worth for the last decades that they had to hide their relationship. Now that they were set and stable, they were already thinking of maybe having a child, perhaps adoption or maybe a surrogacy. It was still too early to say, but they sure were taking large steps together, as one, as it should be.

The house was nice and kept clean by the elves that Nori brought. A two-storey house, modern with glass panels and white marble floor. Right in front of a private beach that was safe for the kids to play

“ANGELINA! GET DOWN FROM THAT ROOF RIGHT THIS MOMENT YOUNG GIRL!” Nori shouted at her daughter right after they went inside their house. The little ray of sunshine giggled from the roof staring defiantly at his father, but she knew better than fighting against the beast that was her parent. With a ‘plop’ she apparated in the arms of her ‘mommy’

“For Merlin’s sake my dear, you’re gonna get me and you into trouble with your father if you keep doing things like that” Harry shook his head as he held his daughter close to his chest, playfully entertaining her so she didn’t start jumping around again. Harry at first didn’t like the idea of being called ‘mommy’, but something inside him grew as the time passed, now he didn’t care. And it wasn’t even Nori who started, it was their own babies, no one knew exactly how or why they called Chris, Draco and Harry ‘mommy’ and Nori ‘daddy’, but at this point there was nothing else that could be done. It could be related to Nori’s dominant role, but really, they didn’t care any longer

“ugh, Dan stop! I got it, you’re hungry. We’ll eat in just a few, just hang on for a second, will you?” Draco groaned as he felt images and images of food flooding his head in an endless stream of content. Daniel would often invade his parents and annoy them until he got whatever he wanted. Only recently the parents started to develop their Occlumency skills, to make sure they wouldn’t get bombarded during the nights. The only one who was relatively safe was Harry, relatively being the key word, because whenever Daniel threw a tantrum, there was simply no escaping his psychic power

“oh no, not again… Michael please, come out sweetie” Chris rolled his eyes a minute after they got inside the house. Michael was developing one of his unique skills of diving into the shadows, so wherever he saw a big shadow he would jump in and disappear “this is your fault, Draco, he took that dark side from you to become a shadow vamp” he sighed, falling defeated into the couch waiting for his son to reappear anytime

“how is that my fault? What about Dan? I can’t have a single day of peace in my mind because Harry had to be so skilled in occlumency” Draco walked and fell defeated on the couch next to his husband, feeding Daniel an apple he had sneaked from the kitchen for that specific reason

“oh no, you don’t even… why don’t you try taking care of your sweet little angel then, see if you can catch her before she puts both of you on the top a volcano that she saw in a book” Harry huffed as he also fell in the couch next to his mates. That in fact had happened a couple of months ago, and ever since, they are careful enough with what they let Angel see or watch. The girl was no longer in his arms, popping around the house trying to play catch with her little brothers

Nori walked behind the three of them, watching amused as their mates pouted and complained altogether. It was rather cute, but he couldn’t let them know, for all matters he had promised Pari that he would train them to be as formidable as possible, since they were princes of the house Shadowhaven. Even then, it was quite impossible not to fall in love even harder watching them cuddle together on the couch, his heart, his mind, his soul… all laying there right in front of his eyes. It was so difficult to gather them together like this, since Chris had graduated, he had been working under Kain’s order to learn all the ropes of being royalty. Draco had taken over his family business, so for the most part he spent all day solving one thing or other outside. Harry managed to get a spot in one of the best Quidtch teams, he spent good part of his days training in the skies. They were currently living in Shadowhaven, but more than once they thought about building their own estate somewhere near the secluded hills of Norway, the place was simply stunning. But right now, all they wanted was to enjoy the love and care of their family.

Nori threw his arms around his husbands from behind the couch and leaned a kiss on each one of them, making all three blush at the same time with the sudden affection “you three realize that I love you and our little troublemakers more than anything in this world, right?”

Draco was the first to turn his head, pressing a rather wet kiss to the mouth of his husband “yeah, we know” he licked his lips, tasting the heavenly taste of Nori in his mouth. Then Chris grabbed his mate by the collar and pulled him on top of them, making everyone laugh with the poor attempt. He also pressed a hot kiss to the mouth of his husband, who readily accepted and kissed back “and we love you more than anything, the father of our kids” he chuckled at his sentence, but couldn’t deny how proud he was of his husband. Harry had to stand to reach Nori’s busy lips. Reaching down, he was pulled rather strongly by his mate, who didn’t wait for him to initiate the contact, quickly invading Harry’s mouth with his tongue in a passionate hot kiss. When they break apart, Harry fell to his knee, in front of his beloved husband “gods… I hope you take responsibility for that babe. Also, we’ll love you forever and ever” he whispered with an enamored silly look on his face

“as long as you follow me…” Norische whispered, his voice low, already filled with desire and love

[We would follow you to the moon and back, for you are our heart] Draco whispered to Nori, opening the link so everyone could hear and feel his fluttering heart beating louder with each passing second

[We would follow you through thick and thin, for you are our mind, our leader, our alpha] Chris’ voice echoed inside their heads and strong waves of joy could be felt

[We would follow you in this dimension and the next, be it the void or the shadows, for you are our very soul] Harry finished with the most genuine pure smile they had ever seen. It was bordering temptation at that point

“shit, my loves, you drive me crazy” Nori hissed standing from the couch “I’ll call Mael and Daniel to take care of the kids, you three go to the room, NOW!” he ordered with a low thundering growl on his chest, to which the three husbands bowed curtly and answered with an ‘yes sir’ and turned around, each receiving a hard slap in the bums as they did. Norische could barely hold his lust for his mates any longer, if he wasn’t so sure, he would say he was starting his season. Or perhaps it was just his uncontrollable love towards his husbands that made him go nuts with lust for them. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care. What he wanted right now, was to cherish the love they had given him, and in the same way, reciprocate their love with his unwavering burning passion.

‘…for as long as you follow me…’

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I really love that story. I wish I could keep on writing it untill my mind runs dry of imagination for those guys. But I guess everything needs to end at some point, so there you have it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I sure did (though I'm little biased lol)
> 
> Check out my work if you have the spare time, I'd appreciate  
> Thanks for coming, love you all <3
> 
> PS: Norische, you're brilliant!


End file.
